Como Sobrevivir al San Valentin
by BloodEdge
Summary: Despues de un dia de trabajo, los personajes de anime o videojuegos poseen ida social en la cual este dia un grupo de chicos tendran la mision de llevarles serenata a sus novias, Multi-cross over dentro del mundo de Naruto, T por seguridad a lectores


Aqui una de mis locuras señoras y señores, debi subirlo antes pero la pagina no me daba acceso para ingresar, solo una advertencia en este cuento, si es fan de Hinata, Sakura, Rukia, Lucy, Natsu, Sasuke e Ichigo, lean esto bajo su propio riesgo.

Despues de un laborioso dia de trabajo, los personajes de anime o videojuegos poseen ida social en la cual este dia un grupo de chicos tendran la mision de llevarles serenata a sus novias

COMO SOBREVIVIR A UN DIA DE SAN VALENTIN

Entonces amor, no habrá problema en hacerlo? –decia un chico de cabellera blanca con ojos bicolores, uno verde y otro rojo por que padece Heterocromia, hablaba via celular mientras terminaba de arreglarse- digo, la casera tiene su carácter.

¿?: Tu no te preocupes amor, ella después de unas botellas de Sake esta como tronco dormida –decía una chica pelinegra con lentes de un cuerpo para morirse- ni que hubiera una guerra a su lado no despertaría.

¿?: Si tu lo dices –decia en un tono meloso- entonces, es un hecho –recibe un Hai de respuesta- ok Kasumi, estaremos por alla dentro de una hora o menos.

Kasumi: Te esperare con ansias Mike-chan –decia mientras se pintaba las uñas- y no se, tal vez te lleve a lo "oscurito". (apariencia, Litchi Faye Ling de Blazble)

Mike: Pervertida –decia sonriendo- pero aun asi te amo, bueno amor tengo que irme para reunir a los chicos. (apariencia, Ragna the BloodEdge de Blazble)

Kasumi: Los esperaremos con ansias jjijijijiji, cuelga tu primero –decia ne tono tierno-.

Mike: No, cuelga tu –mientras buscaba su chaqueta roja, solo escucho un esta bien y la llamada se había cortado- me la aplico, bueno a llamar a la palomilla.

Casa de la Fraternidad Kunoichi

Kasumi golpeaba con una baqueta el sistema de ventilación 3 veces para después retomar su tarea de pintarse las uñas, no mas de 5 minutos se escucho un toc-toc y ella daba el adelante y entraban por lo menos 5 chicas, una de ellas es de una peculiar cabellera roja con ojos del mismo color que su cabello pero los adornaba con lentes en color negros, otra chica pelirroja con una expresión de seriedad y ojos color escarlata, una chica rubia de ojos verdes con una expresión igual seria pero mas fría, una rubia platinada ojiazul con una mirada cansada, una chica castaña con una expresión sonriente y por ultimo otra rubia de ojo azul, Kasumi se preguntaba por que era la única chica que tenia cabello negro en ese lugar, pero solo se resigno y suspiro, por que con ellas son un grupo inseparable.

¿?: Espero que nos hallas llamado para algo bueno Kasumi –decia la rubia ojijade- estaba en mi sueño de belleza.

Kasumi: Y tu pijama del Conejo Chappy tiene que ver con eso Hallibel –decia divertida, ella vestia una pijama completa de color azul celeste con estampados pequeños del dichoso conejito-.

¿?: Veo que Rukia-san te contagio ese gusto Hali-chan –decia la pelirroja de lentes con una sonrisa-.

Hallibel: OYE, NO INSULTES AL CONEJO CHAPPY EN MI PRESENCIA –contando hasta 10 rapidamente- por que nos citaste Kasumi.

¿?: Dejen hablar a la líder –decia sonriente- de seguro es importante.

Kasumi: Gracias Racksha –sonriendo- chicas, que dia es hoy –todas dicen al unisono Febrero 13- exacto, las llame por que los chicos vendrán en 1 hora –sorprendiendo a todas- como un regalo a nostras por el Dia de San Valentin.

¿?: Y por que no nos dijiste eso en un principio –decia la ojiescarlata- tenemos poco tiempo para arreglarnos.

¿?: Bajale a tus revoluciones Erza –decia la rubia platinada- aunque también deseo hacer eso, la casera no creo que lo vea con buenos ojos.

Kasumi: Saben que con una buena dosis de Sake ella caera dormida como tronco –decia mientras terminaba de pintarse la ultima uña- asi que Ino, Hallibel, Erza, Fio, Karin, será una noche muy movida, pero tengo curiosidad, Ino, como conociste a Paul.

Erza: Con que Paul ehh Ino –haciendo que la Yamanaka se ruborice- que guardadito te lo tenias Yamanaka –golpeandole las costillas con su codo levemente- ya te lo llevaste a la cama?

Ino: QUE COSAS DICES ERZA –rojisima- ganas no me faltaban y me encanto ser su enfermera personal.

Racksha: YAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –asustando a todo el mundo- Itachi-kun vendrá. (apariencia, Cana Alberona de Fairy Tail)

Con Mike

¿?: Siento que mis días están contados –con escalofrio en su espalda-.

Mike: Estas bien Itachi –el pelinegro asiente- entonces estamos de acuerdo –viendo a sus "compas" frente a el y todos asienten excepto uno que se moria de sueño- Gray, pasa algo?

Gray: Es que tengo que trabajar mañana temprano –decia el FullBuster con pereza- tengo una reunión a primera hora.

Paul: Y eso que, yo también tengo una reunión de trabajo mañana y estoy aquí para ver a mi rubia platinada –decia ilusionado- y después de eso aplicar unos RKO en el trabajo. (apariencia, Randy Orton de la WWE)

Mike: A todo esto Paul (alias Randy), como conociste a Ino –sabiendo que cada rato nos presumía una foto de el y ella juntos-.

Paul: Ah si, no les conte la historia verdad –todos niegan- todo comenzó en mis viajes para mejorar mis técnicas, como soy luchador profesional, viajo por el mundo para aprender nuevo movimientos de lucha libre. Algo parecido a Ryu que busca la mejor pelea –todos pensaban de Ryu como un irresponsable en cuestiones maritales- un dia llegue a Konoha para aprender algo del estilo ninja y adaptarlo al mi estilo de lucha extrema y no por nada me llamaban Massacre, la gran maquina asesina, al entrar la aldea me encuentro con naruto q con mucho me mostro la aldea, el hablo conmigo del porque estoy en Konoha y le explike q keria conocer el estilo de pelea de los ninjas y entonces decide llevarme ante Kakashi y Gai para q me enseñen algo de taijutsu.

Al llegar con los sensei el rubio me presenta a ellos y les conte sobre mi viaje por el mundo, y gai empieza a decir con sus locuras y me pide ke me enfrente con el al llegar con los sensei el rubio me presenta a ellos y les conte sobre mi viaje por el mundo, y gai empieza a decir con sus locuras y me pide ke me enfrente con el, solamente suspire y tome posición, al empezar la pelea gai se lanza con la entrada dinamica pero en el momento q se acercaba lo agarro y le aplico un black hole slam, todos kedaron aterrados con ese movimiento y de pronto miro a kakashi y lo desafie a q peleara conmigo el combate fue reñido cosa q me deja sangrando en la cabeza por una patada del tuerto, eso me hace enojar y le doy un fuerte rodillazo al estomago del tuerto y lo agarro y lo mando a volar hacia unos arboles con mi nueva llave el Border Toss, se da por finalizado el combate pero un rarito vestido exactamente como Gai-sensei y una pelirrosa llegaron a reclamarme por lo que hice, como no tenia mucha paciencia tome a ambos del cuello y les aplique un RKO, claro que la pelirrosa de nombre Sakura gracias a Naruto, quería mas pelea y no tuve mas opción que patearle el cráneo.

Mario (prefiere que lo llamen kurai): Ehh bro, te pedimos que nos dijeras como conociste a Ino –viendo a Paul perdido en sus recuerdos- no como casi hacias que Sakura se retire de la carrera ninja. (apariencia, imaginense un hermano gemelo de Aizen Sosuke)

Paul: Asi, perdonen jejejeje –aclarando su garganta- Naruto –el rubio ahí asiente- me llevo con Ino para que me tratara las heridas, primeramente le pregunte por que no me llevaba al hospital, el dijo que ella estaba mas cerca que el hospital y asi pasaron las cosas, ella me atendió y comenzamos a charlar sobre nosotros, conclusión asi me enamore de ella.

Gray: Chicos, podemos pasar antes a comprar algo para comer –ganandose la mirada de todos- se me antojaron unos burritos.

Kurai: Entiendo –haciendo notar un colmillo colgado de su cuello- pero aun asi te pasas.

Savox: Kurai –viendo el objeto- que es ese colmillo. (apariencia: Tarma de Metal Slug)

Kurai: Ahhh –soltando un gemido y nos alejamos asustados- QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTA TOCANDOLE LOS PECHOS A HALI-CHAN –poniendonnos en shock-.

Con las Chicas

Erza: Y dinnos Tia Hallibel –mientras la pelirroja usaba ahora una blusa muy ajustada que quien sabe de donde saco, estaba posicionada detrás de la rubia manoseándole los pechos- como conociste a Kurai, que también te lo tenias bien guardadito.

Halibel: Si dejas de manosearme te lo dire –Erza on una sonrisa asiente, previamente Ino fue una victima de ella para que soltara la sopa- fue durante el rodaje de mi ultima escena en Bleach, sobrevivi como pude a la traicion de Aizen y regrese a una zona alejada de hueco mundo a morir por la perdida de mis amigas, fue cuando el apareció aquí su visión se distorsiono- tenia un traje semejante al de Aizen solo que yo le pondria una botas de combate y sin cinta que cargue una espada en su costado derecho era lisa y su mango negro con un relampago grabado a lo largo de la hoja, llego montando en un toro con un porte de príncipe de los cuentos de hadas –las chicas comenzaban a darse una idea- y me salvo la vida curandome pero por la perdida de mis hermanas y la traición me negaba a seguir peleando por mi vida el hablo conto su historia de como se quedo sin nada parecida a la mia y acabo solo, al final comprendi su dolor y nos volvimos amigos para después terminar como novios y el seria el arrancar que simbolize determinación.

Kasumi: Que historia –viendo que a algunas como Karin y Erza les ganaron las lagrimas- pero no se compara con la mia.

Con los chicos

Asi que de esa forma funciona ese colmillo –decia Savox sorprendido- no has intentado al revés, que ella sienta lo que tu?

Kurai: No lo había pensado, que tal si probamos –sin decir agua va es vitima de un gancho a la mandibula- QUE DIABLOS TE PASA GRAY.

Gray: Tu mismo lo dijiste –con burrito y refresco mano- apuesto que con eso Hallibel lo sentirá en estos momentos –en estos momentos la rubia comenzaba a dolerse de la mandibula con una gran expresión de dolor- Savox, como conociste a Fio –ya el grupo se encontraba de camino hacia el dormitorio de la fraternidad-.

Savox: Bueno, nos konocimos en la estudiantina de la prepa, me akuerdo ke debiamos entrar en una materia optativa, pero en mi mmmmmm estupefacción –todos lo miramos con un típico de el- tarde en entrar en una hacia ke no kedo mucho de Donde eskoger para ese tiempo yo ya era amigo de su hermano estabamos en la misma clase digamos ke se habia tomado su sabatiko, junto kon la kuñada asi ke inicio la prepa al mismo tiempo kuando ya no enkontre kupo en la optativa ke keria, el me digo ke en la estudiantina aun kedaba kupo y pues hay me tienes llendo a una optativa ke no me hacia brinkar de jubilo hay fue doNde la konoci –el apreciaba a una chica on una vestimenta algo retro como si se tratara de una chica Hippie- el primer dia ke fui fue una de las primeras personas konkien hable o mas bien kon kien tropece, aunke suene a cliché digamos ke komo el profesor aun no llegaba, el salon estaba muy animado y una kosa llevo a otra y alfinal ella termino encima de mi, komo yo estaba encima de otras tres personas.

Naruto: En pocas palabras, le cayeron en bola a un compañero verdad? –el asiente con una gran sonrisa-.

Con las Chicas

Fio: Y esa es la historia –decia mientras comia fresas puras de un recipiente-. (apariencia, Fio de Metal Slug)

Karin. Y yo pensaba que se conocieron en una convención de anime donde tu hacias cosplay de un personaje de videojuegos de disparos y te lo topaste haciendo otro cosplay del mismo videojuego –haciendo que Fio se coloree como sus frutas-.

Fio: NO HUBO LA NECESIDAD –sonriendo- pero una ocasión lo hicimos y nos quedo de maravilla jijijijiji.

Kasumi: Asi que eres una chica otaku ehh –arqueando la ceja con uuna sonrisita-.

Con los chicos

Como quien dice Erza te obligo –Gray asiente- pero no debió bro, tu tenias derechos.

Gray: Que se le hara bro –suspirando- después de que su familia de acogió de la calle y me fui para hacer mi vida, regrese por que la extrañaba, pero cuando me obligo a ser su pareja pues pensé como ustedes, pero cuando sentí lo que hacia en la cama decidi quedarme –sonrisa pervertida-.

Savox: Pero Juvia se hizo por que no le hacias caso –todo mundo recordo ese incidente el como Juvia profesaba amor por el peliazul pero este solo tenia ojos para Erza- al menos le hubieras dicho que no la merecías y ahorita hubiera hecho su vida.

Gray: Es una de las cosas que vivirán por el resto de mis días en mi cabeza –decia suspirando-.

Mike: Dejemos de pensar en el pasado, Juvia es una gran persona y amiga –todo mundo asiente- entonces que, metal o mariachi.

Con las Chicas

Erza: Creo que Gray y yo tuvimos algo de culpa de lo que le paso a Juvia –ahora vestia un conjunto blanco como los que Lucy de Fairy Tail usa-.

Karin: Deja de atormentarte con eso Erza o te perseguirá por el resto de tus días –decia acomodándose sus gafas- aunque tu historia no es tan distinta a la mia de cómo termine como la novia de Naru.

Fio: Es verdad, nunca nos contaste como paso –ahora comia fresas con crema ante la mirada sorprendida de todas- pasa algo?

Ino: De donde sacaste eso –viendo las fresas con crema y recibde de respuesta un "por ahí"-.

Karin: Viendo que todas estamos contando como conocimos a nuestros chicos, es mi turno –suspira- durante el rodaje de Naruto –Ino asiente por que trabaja con ella- durante la escena donde Sakura me curaba y Naruto nos defendió de Sasuke, me llamo la atención, pero sabia de los sentimientos de Hinata que tenia hacia el me hacia desistir.

Ino: Pero sabes muy bien que Hinata nunca se le acerco para decirle lo que siente, solo lo observaba desde lejos –eso hacia que Karin se sintiera mas confiada-.

Karin: Hubo una escena donde el y yo saliamos de misión en la cual era solo recolectar información sobre Akatsuki, en la cual se simulo una batalla pero con mi casi inexistente uso del Taijutsu, me oculte como me habían ordenado pero indicándole al rubio por donde atacarían, termino la escena donde el me invito un café, nos conocimos mucho mejor y me entere que realmente era huérfano y que desde niño trabajo para mantenerse estable –sorprendiendo a las chicas-.

Fio: Con razón esa naturalidad a la hora de actuar –decia asombrada ahora con una paleta helada de fresa- Naruto es mi héroe.

Erza: Solo pocos pueden tener ese privilegio –ahora vistiendo una blusa de tirantes blanca y unos hot pants negros- Naruto-san es magnifico.

Karin: Ademas de eso, también me sorprendió lo maduro que es, solo se hace el baka como se ve en el trabajo por que es el papel que tiene que hacer, pero el le pone su propio estilo a su papel, Erza lo dijo bien, muy pocos lo hacen.

Ino: Despues llego Hinata conmigo llorando y diciendo que Karin le robaba la atención de Naruto, yo le dije que ella tiene la culpa de no acercarse a el para decirle lo que pensaba, entonces ocurrió –dando un tono de misterio-.

Karin: 15 años de cárcel por intento de homicidio –decía Karin con tristeza- ella trato de clavarme un cuchillo en el corazón, de no ser por Naruto que llego justo a tiempo –ahora con lagrimas- pero el, recibió la apuñalada por mi.

Todas: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –sin creérselo-.

Con los chicos

Ino llego al escuchar los gritos de Karin, como conocía bastante de medicina por que su papel lo decía –mencionaba Naruto- hizo lo necesario para detener la hemorragia al igual que Karin, llegaron las asistencias y Karin tuvo que decir todo lo que vio incluso la ejecutora.

Con las Chicas

Halibel: Y donde estaba esa Sakura, que no era una medico residente realmente?

Ino: Ella atendía a sus fans cuando todo paso –tono de fastidio- cuando se entero quizo hacer su buena obra del dia pero entre Karin y yo habíamos detenido la hemorragia

Con los chicos

Paul: Como fue que la policía dio con ella –ganandose miradas amenazantes- solo deseo saber.

Naruto: No hay problema, la detuvieron justo cuando trataba de cruzar la frontera –decia serio- por mi que se quede ahí, nadie lastima a Karin-chan.

Mike: Aunque estoy de acuerdo con lo dictaminado con el juez, no deberías expresarte asi, Karin debe sentirse mal al recordar esos momentos –ganandome la mirada de todos- pasa algo?

Naruto: Solo por curiosidad –decia sonriente-.

Paul: Como conociste a Kasumi-sama –decia con respeto a ella-.

Mike: Bueno –tratando de recordar- fue en un salón de clases en el cual como era de mayor grado, me pidieron dar una clase en un grado menor, los cuales los chicos eran obedientes y las chicas no dejaban de mirarme, terminando la clase todos salieron a descansar excepto una, la cual aun trataba de entender los ejercicios que le mencione, me quede a explicarle unas cosas peo ella decía que por mas lo intentaba no salía de el simple despeje, comenzó a llorar al estilo anime, sin saber por que la abrace para darle confianza pero ella no dejaba de llorar y casi inundaba el lugar –sombrado a todos- después de que todo paso aun seguíamos abrazados y nos despegamos muy ruborizados.

Con las Chicas

Ino: Asi conociste a Mike –decia entre risas- quien diría que lloraras demasiado.

Kasumi: Ya deja eso Ino, los chicos no tardaran en llegar –todas asienten para arreglarse el rostro a base de maquillaje, en eso suena su celular- Kasumi al habla –solo escucha mientras ella asiente con una gran sonrisa- esta bien que lo hagan asi, solo no tarden ok –cuelga la llamada- ok chicas, llegaran dentro de 10 minutos, A PONERNOS BELLAS pero antes –viendo a Racksha- como conociste a Itachi.

Racksha: Eso es fácil –sonriendo aun mas- un dia estaba en el centro comercial junto con Ino y Fio, me despegue de ellas al ver una katana que me fascino y decidi comprarla –Ino y Fio asienten al conocer a "Sauron"- solo que no era la única con esa idea, Itachi-kun también se había fijado en ella y pues casi nos agarramos a golpes por ella, pero, en vez de eso al mirar sus ojos negros e innexpresivos, solo lo tome del rostro y le di tremendo beso que lo dejo en shock y a todo mundo presente, según la fama de Ita-chan era ser un sujeto que no necesitaba de compañía femenina –todas asienten al rumor- luego el sale corriendo y como lo marque como mi presa, sali tras el en una persecución, y esa es la historia.

Erza: Que aventada –todas asienten con la sorpresa-.

Con los Chicos

Paul peleaba contra otro grupo de chicos por una simple razón, el mariachi, nosotros hablábamos con ellos y el otro grupo llego diciendo que ellos les pagarían mejor, curiosamente el grupo era lidereado por Kurosaki Ichigo, Natsu Dragneel y Sasuke Uchiha que al parecer tuvieron la misma idea que nosotros, llevar serenata a sus novias en la Fraternidad Divas donde solo entraban las mas neuróticas como Kuchiki Rukia, Heartfalia Lucy y Haruno Sakura, Paul había escuchado las voces y nosotros nos habíamos alejado de el para no ser victima de sus ataques, termino aplicándole un RKO a Sasuke mientras que a Ichigo que lo había derribado con un DDT, a Natsu termino pateándole el cráneo como a cierta pelirrosa dejando KO a todo el grupo, en pocas palabras, cuando escucha las voces, entra en modo Depredador.

Kura: Que bueno que no trajo a la Cariñosa por que si no –todos imaginandonnos lo que podría pasar-.

Naruto. Ni me lo recuerdes, aun no se borran esos recuerdos cuando la empleo contra Sasuke una ocasión –en pocas palabras, hablan de un bat con alambre de puas-.

Itachi: hubiera sidop mas rápido si tuviera esa katana –todo mundo dio un paso atrás alejándose de el-

El mariachi accedió a venir con nosotros para no terminar siendo victimas de los ataques de Paul modo Predator, llegamos a la fraternidad Kunoichi y todo estaba listo para comenzar, las chicas se sercioaron de que Tsunade tomara su sake para que cayera dormida y dio resultado, la llevaron a su habitación y la cerraron con llave, justo en ese instante la música comenzó a sonar y las chicas entusiasmadas se asomaron por la ventana viendo el conjutno musical y frente a ellos los chicos sosteniendo regalos para las chicas.

Tsunade que por la resaca se había despertado para tomar agua, nota que su puerta esta cerrada y como no encontraba la llave la destuye de un golpe, para cuando escucha música nos ve discretamente por una ventana y se enfuree, camina hacia el techo de la casa y usando la fuerza que la caracteriza, arranca el tinaco de la casa y quitándole la tapa se posa en la orilla del inmueble y grita.

Tsunade: EY USTEDES –el mariachi se detiene, dirigimos nuestra mirada al techo y las chicas asoman sus cabezas para saber que sucede- QUE NO VEN QUE ES TARDE, DESPERTARAN A LOS VECINOS –para después echarnos toda el agua del tinaco encima en forma de cascada-.

Todos (mariachi y chicos): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –viendo como nos caia encima los 1,200 litros de agua que contenía esa cosa ante el terror de las chicas-.

Fin de capitulo

Epilogo

Casa Kunoichi

(Sala de Estar)

Lo siento mucho Mike, a veces la casera nos sobre-protege –decia Kasumi al mismo tiempo que le pasaba una toalla a Mike, todas las chicas hacían lo mismo con sus novios- nos perdonas?

Mike: Como no te voy a perdonar –sonriendo- Tsunade las quiere como sus propias hijas y eso demostró lo que haría por protegerlas.

Kasumi: Gracias Mike, dame un momento, ire por algo de ropa para ti –ganandose la mirada de todas las chicas incluso de Tsunade- que, no tiene nada de malo guardar un poco de ropa de mi novio para emergencias –entraba a la casa- como futuras esposas deben estar preparadas.

Tsunade: Siento haber malinterpretado todo –pidiendo disculpas- debido a mi el mariachi salió huyendo y con su dinero –con gesto de arrepentimiento-.

Paul: No se preocupe por eso, si no corrian por eso –viendo el tinaco destrozado- corrian por que los amenace previamente –ganandose un golpe en el brazo por parte de Ino- Ino-chan.

Ino: Que te dije de andar amenazando a las personas –decia seria-.

Erza: Al menos podemos estar iguales Gray –decia la pelirroja quitándole la ropa al peliazul y ella para emular a su novio, solo había quedado en lencería, la cual era roja como sus ojos- además, asi te gusta mas, verdad –haciéndole un baile seductor al novio y este casi hervía de la emocion-.

Tsunade: ERZA, COMPORTATE QUIERES –decia molesta-.

Halibel: Asi que tu sientes lo que yo siento –decia con una sonrisa- y dime, que sentiste cuando Erza me manoseo los pechos –decia con tono de deseo-.

Kurai: Pues sentí rico debo decirte –nervioso- pensaba si funcionaba al revés –Hallibel arquea la ceja- veras, Gray me lanzo un gancho a la mandibula y –es interrumpido-.

Halibel: Con razón hace rato me dolia la mandibula –masajeandosela y Kurai en shock-.

Savox: Pero ahora que se fue el mariachi –bajando la mirada- la serenata se arruino.

Fio: Ese no es problema –con su cosplay de Fio para estar en juego con Savox que parecía Tarma de Metal Slug- Nii-chan puede tocarnos algo –señalando a Mike-.

Karin: Naru tiene buena voz –ganandose la mirada de todos- deberían escucharlo mientras se baña –haciendo que el rubio se torne como el cabello de su novia-.

Racksha: Gracias por el detalle Ita-chan –secandolo lentamente con una toalla- pero no tenias que molestarte.

Itachi: Todo por la dama que conquisto mi corazón –decia acariciándole la mejilla y ella le responde con un beso en los labios-.

Kasumi: Gracias por la idea Fio –llegaba con ropa seca y una guitarra- por que no tocas esa canción con la que me enamoraste.

Mike: Momento –tomando la ropa y entrando al baño para arreglarse, 1 minuto después sale con su nueva indumentaria y toma la guitarra no sin antes darle un beso profundo a Kasumi que alegro a la ojimiel- pero necesito ayuda, asi que carnales por favor.

http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= ac3HkriqdGQ (solo eliminen los espacios)

Mientras la canción seguía, Tsunade se limpiaba las lagrimas al recordar a su ex-pareja Jiraya, los cuales por los viajes del peliblanco se había separado para no lastimarse mas, segundos después tocaron a la puerta y sorprendida aun por la hora se levanto a abrir la puerta y entro en shock cuando vio de quien se trataba.

Tsunade: J…Jiraya –sin deberla ni temerla abrazo al peliblanco y en ese momento terminaba la canción- pero, como.

Jiraya: Un joven me enseño que solo se vive una vez, y que es mejor pasarlo con la persona que mas amas –veia de reojo a Mike- puedes perdonar a este viejo?

Tsunade: Te perdone el mismo dia que te fuiste –abrazandolo como si temiera perderlo- no vuelvas a dejarme por favor –para entonces Gray comenzaba a cantar otro tema muy romantico-.

http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 7Cqp3uQnZ sc&feature =related (solo eliminen los espacios)

Las chicas lloraban por la emoción mientras el par de adultos se unian y escuchaban la canción, Jiraya sorprendió a la ojimiel con un beso y ella lo corresponde dulcemente, terminando la canción todas las chicas se abalanzaron sobre sus novios y sin decir nada los llevan a sus habitaciones arrastrándolos.

Jiraya: No deberías detenerlas –viendo la acción de las chicas-.

Tsunade: Que importa, es 14 de febrero oficialmente –tomandolo de la corbata- y tu, tienes que corresponder tu falta todos estos años –llevandolo a su habitación-.

Casa Divas

Sakura, Rukia y Lucy atendían a sus novios de la golpiza que cordialmente Paul les puso al querer quitarles el mariachi, ellas se lamentaban de no tener un dia romantico y la encargada de esta casa, Mei Terumi, estaba celosa de Tsunade por todo lo sucedido en esa fraternidad, y como se entero? Cámaras de vigilancia.

Mei: Maldita seas Tsunade, eres una maldita suertuda –nota, Tsunade en la serie es una perdedora en cuestión de apuestas, pero fuera de ello, es la persona con mas buena suerte del mundo-.

Fin de Epilogo

Dedicado a todas las personas con las que desean pasar este dia tan especial con las personas que mas aman en esta tierra, claro sin excederse.


End file.
